gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Linuir
The Linuir are a kindred of Elves who make their home in Enedhaur , in the kingdom of Ardadain . Whilst they maintain an alliance with the Ardanians, they are secretive and prefer to keep to themselves. RACIAL ORIGINS The Linuir (or Dusk Elves) are a group of Avallani, who founded Enedhaur about the same time that Edhelnore was founded by the Argani (Dawn Elves). The Elves were troubled by the Morrim frequently, so when the Parzifans came to the Realm, the Elves greeted them happily. POLITICAL STRUCTURE Eldarion is a monarchy, ruled over by King Calador. The forest of Enedhaur, by decree of the king of Ardadain, is off-limits to Mortals, unless invited by the Elves themselves. The forest, and the Mountains contained within, are considered part of the Linuir domain. SOCIAL STRUCTURE There is no social rank amongst the elves of Enedhaur. Every one has equal status. Even the king is generally treated as a peer (though Calador is quick to chastise those who forget his position.) Most Elves care little for work or money, and spend their time singing, dancing, socializing, flirting, etc. Those who do take up crafts do so for the beauty, rather than for the monetary value. Life is slow and easy in the Elven city. Like the Argani, the Linuir are divided into houses based on Kinship. A Linuir is immensely proud of his house, though the structures are not as rigid as those in Edhelnore. Examples include House Macilia, House Vanala and House Nenalqa. MILITARY STRUCTURE Calador maintains a small garrison within the City, and scattered throughout the forest, protecting its confines form Orcs from the north, or wayward travellers. In addition, there is quite a large force of Rangers and Archers stationed in the mountains, as well as around the city. Calador’s famous Wardancers and Beastmasters constantly patrol the forests and hills. CURRENCY The Linuir have no currency as such,preferring to barter. They have little need for currency, and prefer to do without. However, if such need should arise, the King has a large treasury filled with money from all different eras. APPEARANCE Like most Elves, the Linuir are tall and slight, with pointed ears. Their hair is usually golden to sandy, and their eyes are blue or green. When out and about, the Linuir will wear white or red clothing, practical though well-made. Whilst at home, their clothing will be a lot more colourful and bright, and often a lot more flamboyant or revealing. HOUSING The Majority of the Linuir live in the city of Eldarion, a vast underground complex. Each has a few caverns or rooms of his/her own, decorated with beautiful items. Scattered around the city are various tree-villages, consisting of tree houses and flets. These flets barely consist of more than one room. Each house is ajoined by a rope bridge. DIET The Linuir are self-sufficient, living off the food of the forest. This includes all kinds of meat and vegetables. Occasionally, the elves will trade with the Mannish folk for wine, mead, milk and bread. WORSHIP The Linuir worship all of the Tolton deities, but above all they follow Eleniel , Goddess of the Stars, and mother of the Elves. TEMPLATE: LINUIR STATS ST: 0 CO: 0 QU: 10 AG: 10 PR: 10 SD: -10 IN: 5 ME: 0 EM: 5 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 10 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 3 Tracking 2 Stalk/Hide 3 History 3 1Art/Craft 3 Singing 3 1 Lore 2 Poetry 1 Dancing 3 Region Lore 2 Language: Argani 8 Language: Parzifan 7 Background Pts. 25 Special- All get 40% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Ardadain